Don't Forget About Me!
by SweetFlowerChild370
Summary: Shane has married the girl of his dreams. This story follows them throughout their marriage and the small pang of jealousy that comes with being someone you know, that others can't have!
1. Newlyweds

Don't Forget About Me!

_**I do not own Connect 3, Mitchie, or any other Camp Rock characters! I only own Ashley, and her family!**_

**Shane**** and Ashley are newlyweds, who never get any time together, thanks to premieres, CD releases, and recordings. When Ashley gets diagnosed with a life threatening disease, will Shane be there with her? **

Chapter 1 – Newlyweds!

**SHANE**** POV**

I smiled as I walked down the aisle, holding my new wife, Ashley Gray hand. We dated for 7 years, since I was 16, and she was 15. I am 23, and she is 22, but to us age is just a number.

I looked over at my wife. Her hair was in a curly, but yet messy bun, and very little makeup. She was horrified of the idea of wearing makeup in general, but she looked very beautiful. Her dress was strapless, and had a small terrain trailing behind her.

"I love you, Ash" I whispered in her ear, as we posed for pictures. After about 10 minutes, she was growing frustrated. I had to laugh at the cute little pout she displayed.

**2 Hours**** Later…**

**SHANE POV**

"I love you too, Shane" she said into my ear. The pictures had finally been taken, and we were now on the dance floor. I was holding onto her like she would drop off the planet in a heartbeat. Her hands were wrapped around my neck as if she refused to let go.

I looked at my new wife in awe. She had been through enough drama in her life. She was raped when she was 17, and lost all contact with her dad. Her father, a man I had come to love as a second father, had cut off all means of communication after a lie her step-brother had told to him. I lost my respect for him shortly after that.

"What are you thinking about, babe?" Ashley asked me. I smiled down at her. The way she looked at me, she was curious, and that was just another cute priceless face!

"Everything you went through, love. And how you always overcame the tough obstacles" I told her. She smiled a teary smile, and leaned up to kiss me.

"Can we head out, please? My feet are killing me, I am beyond full from dinner, and am dying to get that wedding dress off you" I said to her, as she smiled, and blushed.

She nodded, heading over to Kevin, Nate, Mitchie, Caitlyn, Tess and her family. After saying goodbye to everybody, and double checking that we did everything, such as the flower toss, the garter toss and blah blah blah!!

I smiled as she grabbed my hand, and we went off to our limo, then to the hotel. Where I would make Ashley my official wife.

**Hala, put your hands up!! The character named Ashley, is actually me, and the issues that she has dealt with are the issues I have dealt with, except that I still talk to my dad!! Review Please!!**


	2. Sick

Don't Forget About Me Chapter 2

**Hey everyone, I'm back, so here is chapter 2 of DFAM!! ENJOY!!**

Sick

**ASHLEY POV**

We had arrived back home from Greece last week, and part of me thinks I brought a bug with me. I was always sweating, eating at odd hours, and so tired I slept almost all day.

On one particular day, while going to my mom's house with Shane, he had to pull the car over, where not only was I sick, but had thrown up blood.

So now, here I am in a doctor's office with Shane by my side. I was a nervous wreck. Something was not right with my body, and I wanted to know. Shane was increasingly worried as well. While we were waiting, I ran to the washroom to throw up again.

"Baby, are you sure you're okay?" Shane asked me. Personally, if I was okay, we wouldn't be here.

"No Shane, I'm not okay. My stomach gets huge cramps whenever I throw up, and I also puke up blood. Something is wrong!" I said as my voice cracked. His arms wrapped around my shoulders and he kissed my hair.

"I'm so sorry Ash. All I can do is try to stay strong for you, and even that is back-firing on me" he said as my head lay in the crook of his neck.

"Ashley Gray" the nurse called a minute later. I grabbed Shane's hand and squeezed it tightly.

"The doctor will be right with you" she said, before walking out and closing the door.

About 10 minutes later, Dr. Kramer walked in.

"Hello Ashley, how are you?" he asked, trying to lighten the dark mood.

"Uh, okay. I've been feeling very off though" I told him, as he turned to face me.

"Okay, can you list your symptoms please" he asked. I reached for Shane's hand again, and he gave it a reassuring squeeze.

"Well, I've been vomiting, sleeping more, sweating, and eating at odd hours, I can't exactly pull in more than 4 hours of sleep, I feel nervous all the time, I get hand tremors, and I have been losing weight. I've also been puking up blood, and a lot of it" I told him.

"Ashley, could you stand up please? I'd like to get your height and weight in. I want to see how much weight you've lost. Are you eating healthy?" he asked. This time, Shane spoke.

"Yes, she is. She eats light meals throughout the day, which is about 6 per day. She hasn't gained any weight back" he said to the doctor.

"I see, well your weight has gone down 12 lbs, which I am concerned about, so I'm going to do a blood test, because it could be an ectopic pregnancy, or something else" he said, grabbing a needle. I immediately grabbed Shane's hand.

"Okay, I should be back in around 5-10 minutes" he said, and walked out the door.

**SHANE POV**

"I'm scared" Ashley told me. What was sticking in my mind was that she could be pregnant, only the fetus would be growing in her fallopian tube.

"I know baby, I'm scared for you" I told her, as the doctor walked back in. His face was grim, and I could tell it was bad news.

"Ashley, Shane, I'm afraid I have no easy way to say this. Ashley, you have hyperthyroidism, and telling from the blood samples, it was caused by an inflammation of your thyroid gland, which later progressed to gland dysfunction. I also noticed a chemical imbalance of your hormones. Were you on Birth Control? " he said, as I fought to hold back the tears.

"Uhm, yes. I have a history of chronic depression. Why?" she asked, rubbing her arms.

"Well my dear, depression is also playing a role in the cause of this" he told her, as she looked shocked.

"Will I . . . die from this?" she asked. One thing I loved about her was that she always showed her emotions, and never feared what other people would think.

"No, there is no need to worry that far. This is treatable, but we need to do a radioactive iodine method, to check if the cells are cancerous, since your thyroid does not need to be removed. However, in your case, surgery will be needed, since it states in your health records that you are allergic to Metoprolol, the medication needed to help you augment the treatment" the doctor told us.

"Will I be given some medication at least, like to help me gain back some weight, and help me sleep at night?" Ashley asked.

"Yes, of course. Oh, and before I forget to mention, you are indeed pregnant, around the 7 week range, but I don't want you taking sleeping meds with the pregnancy. Drink lots of milk, eat anything except for junk food, and I will call you when the surgery will take place, okay?" he asked. We just nodded our heads, now in shock from learning about our baby.

"Alright, now here is your medication subscription, and I will see you next month on the 11th, okay?" he asked us.

"Okay, thank-you. Oh, do you have any brochures on hyperthyroidism, by chance?" I asked him.

After telling us where to find them, we went to the Drug Mart next door, grabbed he meds, and went back home.

"So, we have good news, and we have bad news. I'm thrilled about the baby, but I'm concerned about the hyperthyroidism" she said, as we collapsed on the couch.

"I agree, but he said that there is a good chance that the surgery can remove all the thyroid cells, which can help the baby. Do you want a boy or a girl?" I asked her.

She looked to me and smiled. "A boy would be nice. To protect the girl I hope to have a few years later" she said.

"A few years? No way. If I have my way, this one will be at least 9 months old, when the next one gets conceived, sound good? 18 month range" I said, chuckling a bit.

"You're a perv, Shane. All you want is sex. Oh shit, I never asked if we could do it or not. Maybe just to be safe, we shouldn't" she said, the fear was evident in her voice.

"Okay, let's just worry about getting through the first nightmare" I said, as we fell into a somewhat uncomfortable sleep.

"_Shane, she's coming, and she's not due for a month! Make the pain stop, please!" Ashley cried._

_There was water like fluid running down her leg, along with blood. All I could do was run around like I had no head. I ran to the bedroom to get her hospital bag, shoes and her coat, when she scramed._

"_Shane, HELP ME, PLEASE!" she cried harder. She was attempting to walk down the stairs, when it happened._

_She slipped on a wet stair, falling down the staircase. "ASHLEY, NOOO!?" I screamed at the top of my lungs. I rushed down he stairs to help her. _

_Her pulse was so weak if I didn't rush, she probably wouldn't make it._

"_Shaaannneee" she mumbled, so low I barely heard what she said. I picked her up bridal style, and carried her to the jeep. I placed her in the passenger side, buckled her up, and ran to the driver's side. After buckling up, and starting the jeep, I revved the engine, going into gear. _

"_Hang on baby, I love you, we'll be there soon!" I said, as tears were starting to fall._

_I didn't care how many traffic laws I was breaking. Ashley could be gone, along with the baby, and I wasn't risking losing my wife and child._

"_I love you too, Shane" she said barely above a mumble._

_Sure enough, a cop pulled me over._

"_Good afternoon, sir" he said politely to me. I didn't even smile. I was afraid of losing my wife._

"_Officer, please let me talk. My wife just went into early labor, and she's not due for another 5 weeks. She was going down the staircase and fell, and she was bleeding, really bad. I don't want to lose her, we've been through everything together, and I almost lost her once…I prefer not o lose her again" I finished._

"_Son, I'll get your wife, you get her bags, and hop in my car. I have a reason to speed, you don't" he said, as we arrived there 5 minutes later._

"_Nurse, you get this pregnant woman and her husband to the ER immediately, the woman fell down a flight of stairs, and went into labor 5 weeks early" the officer said._

_Right away, everyone jumped into action. The cop asked for my keys, so his partner could drive the jeep over to the hospital._

_After what seemed like hours, the doctor came out, his coat drenched in Ashley's blood. His face showed a certain emotion, but I couldn't pin point it._

"_Mr. Gray, you have a beautiful baby girl. 6 lbs 2 oz, light brown hair, and hazel eyes" he told me. I smiled slightly, before realizing he never said anything about Ashley._

"_Doctor, where is my wife?" I asked my voice low._

"_I'm sorry Mr. Gray, we had to operate to pull the baby out. Your wife was gone before we even opened her up. We did everything we could for her. I am so sorry" he said, and turned to walk away._

_I walked over to the nursery, and grabbed my daughter, who was an identical twin to her mother. _

"_Hi baby girl, I'm your daddy" I said, as tears clouded my vision. I had lost my wife, but gained a half of her, through our daughter._

"_Hey there, Rose Ashley Gray" I smiled._

**A/N: So, do you like?? I hope you do, the name Rose Ashley Gray just popped into my head, and I think the name will be used again in later chapters!! Read and Review, plz!!**

_**Next Chapter: 2 months later, and Ashley is about to stat her surgery. How does it go??**_


	3. Genders and Cravings

Don't Forget About Me Chapter 3

**Hey guys, sorry about the delay. I had a job interview today, and it didn't go as bad as I thought, but needless to say, I felt insulted by a comment the manager said to me!! Anyway, enjoy!!**

Genders and News

**SHANE POV**

I woke up from the nap shaking, and sweating. What a nightmare, and I was not looking forward to possibly reliving it anytime soon.

"Hey baby" Ashley mumbled, sleep still evident in her voice. She smiled up at me, as she hugged my stomach.

"Hi sweetie. Did you sleep okay?" I asked her. She nodded, but didn't stir. She must've been pretty pooped out.

"Shane, move, gotta regurgitate" she said, and untangled herself from our position. She had slept in between my legs, arms wrapped around my stomach, and her head nuzzled in the crook of my neck. My head had rested on top of hers, and I was somewhat laying on my side.

I sighed sadly as I heard Ashley in the bathroom. Heck, she was only 2 months along, but I could tell that she was slightly uncomfortable already. She was sensitive naturally, but this would be the biggest journey of both of our lives. Hers more than mine.

"Shane, could we go to Burger King? I am starving for a double bacon cheeseburger" she said, as my eyes widened.

"You ate a sub 2 hours ago, and a 12 inch one at that!" I said as she smiled innocently.

"Yeah, your point?" she asked. I rolled my eyes at her antics. But, if it meant we had a healthy baby, then so be it.

"Shane, your kid is hungry, now get me to Burger King before they eat out my insides" she said, over exaggerating a little, okay a lot!

"Ash, I did not need to know that, but I understand the meaning okay?" I mentally shivered at what she had just said. I'd prefer she talk about our sex life as opposed to a baby eating her insides. Bleh!

**2 Months Later…**

**ASHLEY POV**

Today we were finding out the sex of the baby. My surgery would be in 2 weeks. I was now 15 weeks, so just over 3 ½ months pregnant.

"Okay Ashley, everything looks really good. Your weight is right on track, and now to find out the baby's gender. Lay on the bed, and raise your shirt up" he said as I prepared for the ultra sound.

"Okay, there is the head, and the back. Congratulations, you're having a boy" Dr. Kramer told us. I smiled happily. I glanced over at Shane, who was grinning like an idiot.

"Okay you two, so come back here when you are 20 weeks, okay? And I shall see you then!" the doctor told us, as we left the room to make an appointment.

After making an appointment for November 2, we headed into the parking lot, when I had the biggest craving for McDonald's Big Mac. Of course I knew that Shane wanted me to eat healthy, but screw that. If I wanted a burger, I was going to get a burger, no argument about it!

"Another trip to McDonald's? That's it. I am buying the entire Organic section of the grocery store on our way home!" Shane said, very frustrated. Now I was mad. I stopped walking and turned around.

"Listen to me, Shane Adam Gray! This is my body, and I am the one carrying this child, not you. The doctor told me to specifically eat whatever the hell I want, as long as it's not beer, wine, coolers, or fish! So shut it!" I snapped. Ah, as much as I enjoyed allowing the hormones to control me that one time, I felt bad.

We walked into McDonald's and I placed an order of a Big Mac with large fries, and a Quarter Pounder with water. I stepped aside and let my husband order, but that proved to be a bad mistake. The employee happened to be the biggest Connect 3 fan, and let the entire restaurant know it.

"Hey Shaney, dump your fat white trash, and come with me" the employee said. She was batting her makeup infested lashes, and boy did she make a mistake.

"Listen, I am married to her" he said pointing to me, as I smiled and waved "and she is pregnant with our child. Can we get our orders and go?" he asked her angrily.

We got our food and sat in the car, eating like it was our last meal, or at least I was. Shane looked at me, mouth hanging open.

"Baby, slow down, you'll choke" he said, as I just shrugged my shoulders. I was hungry, and the bay wanted to be fed!

"You child wants to eat, Shane" I said as I finished my meal. I glanced at my husband, who was eating his burger slowly. He had only taken 2 bites!

"Geez Shane, your pregnant wife can eat 2 burgers and a large fries in 1 minute, and you take 2 bites out of a burger in 10 minutes!" I laughed. Being immature, he stuck his tongue out at me.

After finally finishing his meal, we decided to head to Pottery Barn Kids, and get some stuff for the baby. If anything, Shane was more excited than I was.

**4 Hours Later…**

**SHANE POV**

I should have listened to Nate and Jason when they said Ashley would go crazy on baby shopping. I was positive that we had bought the whole store!

"Shane, can you grab that last pillow right there?" my wife asked. She was so happy, and here I was complaining about my feet hurting!

"Yeah, here you go" I said glumly.

"Shane, for once in your life can you try to not bring me down? I can't have my stress levels raise again. Not after last time" she said, whispering the last part. I closed my eyes and looked down.

Ashley had been pregnant once before. Four years ago, she had given birth to a stillborn baby, a girl. The birth alone was too difficult and too painful. She had labored for 3 days, and when the baby was born, the cord was wrapped around her neck too tightly. We had forgotten about that one day, until baby shopping made me remember it.

"I'm sorry Ash. I forgot about it until today. Just seeing the baby on the screen, it all came flooding back to me" I said, as she pulled me into a hug.

"Shane, can I have a day with Jason? I haven't seen him in a while, and I miss him!" she asked me. I was shocked that she would even have to ask about seeing my best friend. She never asked unless something was bothering her greatly.

"Honey, why would I mind? He's just as much my brother as he is yours. If that's what you would like, it doesn't bother me one bit" I told her with a small smile. She gave a smile back, as we checked out of the store, having paid $375!

She had never looked so grateful. I didn't know whether to be jealous or not. I decided not to be, as Jason and Ashley had been friends for as long as we had been together. Jason had been her source of comfort the first time we had broken up, and it was him who told Ash to give me another chance.

In all honesty, I owed Jason. He was practically my brother, and Ashley needed to have her time with him.

**A/N: Hey guys, so I am in a fluke with baby boy names, so if you have any suggestions, please let me know ASAP!! **

_**Next Chapter: Ashley undergoes her surgery, but what will the outcome be?**_


	4. A Day for Concern

Don't Forget About Me Chapter 4

**Hey guys, so there are some surprises in store for you all! I watched an old episode of "ER" last night, the episode where Lucy was murdered by her patient, and it upset me gravely, so some of the spoilers are from Season 6 of "ER", and no, I do not own any parts of the show!!**

A Day for Concern

**2 Weeks Later…**

**NORMAL POV**

It was the day of Ashley's surgery, and everyone was on edge. The day before today, Ashley and Shane had visited the doctor, just for confirmation that the surgery would go well to remove thyroid cells. Instead, he told them that since Ashley was pregnant, there was a good chance that something could go wrong. And by anything, he meant that Shane could lose his wife and son.

"I'm scared shitless, Jase!!" Ashley was telling Jason. Everyone was hanging on the edge of their seats, holding back their tears, and making plans incase something happened.

"Ash, please. Don't make this harder than it already is, okay?" Mitchie asked her friend. Mitchie had left her baby daughter, Annabelle, at home with her mom. Her husband had died in a train when she was 4 months pregnant. Anna, as Shane called her, was now 6 months old.

"Mitch, can I talk to you for a sec?" Ashley asked, already getting up, with a little help from Jason, as she held her little belly bump.

"What's wrong Ash? And don't give me the nothing crap" Mitchie said, as Ashley gave a small chuckle.

"Before Shane walked into the room yesterday, Dr. Kramer told me something about the baby" she finished. Of course that left Mitchie impatient, and wanting to know more.

"Okay, he told me this" Ashley whispered in her ear. Mitchie's face lit up the room!

Their girls' moment had ended too soon for their own liking. Dr. Kramer came in, and all too quickly, Ashley was forced to say goodbye to her husband and family friends. Her dad had to work, but he and her mother were both on standby.

Shane sighed loudly, before dropping his head into his hands.

**3 ½ Hours Later…**

It was currently 6:50 p.m., and everyone (including Ashley's mom and dad) was waiting in the waiting room. Only, the atmosphere was different. It was 2 hours past the deadline the surgery was to end at.

"Family for Ashley Gray" Dr. Kramer called, waking up those who were asleep (Nate, Caitlyn, Mitchie and Jason), and making those who were awake, jolt upwards.

"I have some good news and I have some very bad news" the doctor said. This upset Shane more than words would allow.

"Shane, sit down and we'll listen to everything the doctor has to say" his mother in-law, Susan, said.

"Well, the good news is that the surgery was a success. However, the bad news will tear at your heart strings. The surgery was assisted by a nurse, as all surgeries are. This nurse was not a nurse, but rather a schizophrenic patient who posed as a nurse, to try and harm Ashley and the offspring" the doctor said, as gasps were heard, and at one point, an uncontrollable sob, heard from none other than Shane.

"Did he harm my daughter in any way" Joseph, Ashley's dad, asked the doctor with tears leaking down his cheeks. Nobody had a dry eye in the waiting room.

"Yes" Dr. Kramer choked out. "He came into the OR around the time we had Ashley opened up, and when I saw him, I assumed he was a med student preparing for an OR exam. He wasn't. He handed me all the tools that I asked him to, but when I was about to stitch her back up, I received a page from the Chief of Staff, so I had to leave her open for another minute. When I went to continue what I was doing, she was shaking, and panicking" he said, as tears escaped his eyes.

He looked around the waiting room, seeing everyone glaring at hi for letting Ashley nearly die on an operating table. Shane was glaring bloody murder, along with her parents.

"I'm sorry to say that Ashley suffered a pulmonary embolism. Some air went into the open wound during my page from the COS. I managed to suction the air out of the blood flow. She is very weak right now, but is recovering. The patient who disguised himself as a nurse was arrested and given the death penalty" Dr. Kramer said, as sighs of relief were heard.

"Oh, and the babies are completely fine" he said, as Mitchie smiled, and Shane looked confused, before piecing two and two together.

"Can I see my wife, please? And before you actually answer, what you mean is that the surgery went well to an extent" Shane corrected.

"Of course, she is in room 1940, down the hall off to your left. Oh, Mr. Gray?" the doctor asked him. Shane turned to look at the man.

"Due to the embolism, she has a much greater chance of developing preeclampsia, which can harm, or even kill her and or one of the babies" the doctor informed him.

Shane by now was at his breaking point. First a schizophrenic man tries to direct an air flow into his wife's neck, then she has a chance of developing preeclampsia and dying, along with one of their babies….what next? Another atomic bomb will destroy mankind?

"Thanks" was all he could really say, before walking to Ashley's room. He found it a few moments later, and walked in. He was not prepared at all for what he saw.

Ashley was laying on the gurney, looking pale as a ghost, her hair was damp, and she was zoning in and out of consciousness. He walked towards the gurney, and pulled a chair towards it. Sitting down in the chair, he reached for Ashley's hand. She turned her head towards her husband, her dark auburn hair flying in the same direction.

"Ash, I know you are tired, and you came close to leaving us today, but can you please open your eyes for a couple minutes?" Shane asked. Ashley breathed slowly, in and out.

Shane tried to get her to squeeze his hand, mumble something, or just smile, but she was not responding well. He squeezed her hand, and rested his head on her gurney.

**SHANE POV**

I woke up after I felt someone squeeze my hand. Immediately, my eyes roamed to the clock on the table next to the gurney. 11:23 p.m. it read. I looked up, seeing my wife look down at me, a smile gracing her lips as she watched me.

"Morning sleepyhead. Miss me?" she asked. I could see straight through the smile. Underneath it, she was scared shitless. She wanted her mom and dad, so I went to

kiss her, then went out to the waiting room. Susan, Joe, Mitchie, Nate, Jason, Caitlyn, and Peggy and Ella were all half awake.

"She's okay, just tired. Joe and Susan, she wants to see you two. She's still shaken up, so she needs comfort" I decided to speak up. Thankfully everyone had woken up, and were now listening to me intently.

Her parents nodded at my request and made their way towards her room. After a couple minutes, Joe and Susan came back out.

"We're going to head out, but we'll come back first thing in the morning. Shane, call us if there is any news or any progress, okay?" Joe asked.

"You guys are both on my speed dial, so I'll let you know if anything comes up" I told them, giving them both hugs.

After confirming with the doctor that I would be staying in Ashley's hospital room with her, two nurses brought a cot in, and checked up on Ashley before leaving the room, stating that she was making good progress.

I sighed in relief. I was even more relieved after realizing that I had planned ahead and packed a pair of black, comfy sweat pants, my NYU hoodie, and some UGG slippers. Also remembering that Ashley would be leaving the hospital 2 days from now, I packed her black sweat pants, UGG boots, and her Canadore College hoodie.

If there was one thing I had to keep up, it was my loving husband job. I always thought about what was best for Ashley, and always thought about what she wants. I knew that as soon as she was released from the hospital, she would want to be confined to her house, and not want to leave. As a husband who wanted the best for his expectant wife, I understood what she wanted, and I respected her needs.

**A/N: So, how did you like it? The schizophrenic patient was not meant to insult anyone who may have schizophrenia, in any way. That was from the plotline of ER, where Lucy was murdered by her patient, who suffered from schizophrenia. I gave you guys a good scare, eh?**

**Read and Review please!!**


	5. Unimaginable

Don't Forget About Me Chapter 5

**Hey guys, I'm sorry I haven't updated. I've been under so much stress, and it's been difficult. My grandpa lost his only remaining sister, and her funeral is this week, so I am updating now.**

Unimaginable

**NORMAL POV**

It was 3 days after the surgery and Ashley's near death experience. Shane, Ashley, and her now burgeoning maternal swelling had gone back home. They were deciding on names for the twins.

"Shane, we are not naming our son Shane jr., for crying out loud" Ashley yelled. Her hormones had really kicked up a notch or two, in Shane's opinion.

Shane gave an aggravated sigh, and glared at the wall.

"Okay, let's do the traditional 5 names each on a list, and then we'll swap the names" Ashley had said while rubbing her 6 month pregnant belly.

**20 Minutes Later….**

"Okay, swap the lists" Shane instructed gently, as anything would set off his wife. She looked up, and smiled. She handed him her list, while he handed her his.

**Ashley's List**

Hania

Sophie

Aubrey

Rose

Lily

Daniel

Joseph

Nicholas

Henry

Tristan

**Shane's List**

Scarlet

Natalie

Rose

Jordyn

Leila/Layla

Nathan

Noah

James

Cayden

Jackson

"Hmmm, I like Sophie, Aubrey and Rose. I also like Henry, Daniel, and Tristan" Shane said, with a focused look.

"Okay, well I like Jordyn, Layla and Rose, for girls. For boys I like James, Cayden, and Noah." Ashley said, making her decision.

"Okay, so let's redo the lists again" Shane said, as he re-wrote the names he liked, while Ashley did the same.

**Shane's List**

Sophie

Aubrey

Rose

Henry

Tristan

Daniel

**Ashley's List**

Jordyn

Leila

Rose

James

Cayden

Noah

"Okay, are you done yet?" Ashley asked her husband. Shane shook his head, while Ashley drooped hers backward and groaned. She ended up having to wait 20 minutes before Shane was done.

By that time, she had eaten a sandwich, salad and a huge smoothie. She was now working on the chocolate, but stopped to burst.

"Hurry the fuck up Shane, I have eaten a sandwich, salad, an oversized smoothie and am now almost done eating my chocolate!" she burst, her face beet red from her little eruption.

"I was done 20 minutes ago, I just wanted to see you get mad" he smirked casually. That proved to be the BIGGEST mistake he'd made that day.

"OKAY, IF PISSING ME OFF IS YOUR IDEA OF FUN, THEN YOU CAN SPEND THE WEEK AT NATE'S OR JASON'S!? AND THE NEXT TIME YOU WANT SEX, YOU WILL NOT GET IT FOR A GOOD EXTRA YEAR!?!?" Ashley had screamed at him.

Shane wasted no time getting his things and driving over to Nate's house. He was fuming over his wife's outburst. He knew she would call him tomorrow morning, apologizing over her frightening mood swing, but she was pregnant. Her mood swings were allowed, and Shane had to adjust to that.

"Nate, open the fucking door, or I will break it down with my own foot!" Shane yelled at Nate's front door. A minute later, Nate's wife, Caitlyn, had opened the door, her face ghostly white.

"Shane Adam Gray, if you ever threaten to kick down our front door again, you better pray that we have house insurance, or you'll be paying for a new door!" she yelled. Shane was still standing on the door step, his eyes wide from yet another outburst.

Caitlyn and Nate had a son, Alexander, 4 months earlier. Unfortunately for Nate, and anyone around them, Caitlyn was diagnosed with Postpartum Depression, and it was an ongoing battle.

"Look Cait, my pregnant wife sent me here, because I teased her and made her mad. Can I stay for the night, please? And I promise to pay for a new door if I ever happen to break this one down" he said, clearly downcast.

Caitlyn had felt guilt for him, so cheering up a bit, she allowed him in. After closing the door, she led him to the guest room.

"Nate's in his study, and I have to feed my kid, but feel free to visit him" Caitlyn said, before disappearing into the kitchen.

Shane got up, and walked into his brother's study. Nate was twiddling with some chords on his guitar, trying to come up with some new songs.

"Hey Shane, come in. How's the wife doing, with all her mood swings?" Nate asked his older brother.

"Nate, the mood swings are horrible, she hates me, and we were deciding on names before she flipped" Shane said, as Nate's lips curved into a small smile.

Shane looked up at his brother, and let out an aggravated sigh. He put his head in his hands, and let a couple tears fall.

"Shane, Cait is getting worse. She can't even look at her own son without glaring at him. She went to get groceries the other day, and I got a call from Mitchie saying Caitlyn almost drove into a brick wall with Alex in the back seat!" Nate said, tears falling.

Shane sighed. It was a well known fact that Caitlyn had suffered from Chronic Depression, and had since she was 16 when her dad had died. She had attempted suicide when she was 17, and wound up in a mental hospital. When Caitlyn was 19, her depression had gone into remission, and had stayed that was until she was 23, when she had Alex. All her close friends and immediate family were informed that the depression had returned, but it was much worse.

"Nate, you should try to send her to a clinic for professional help. There's a clinic in Guelph, Canada. Ashley's friend went there for help, and he was released 9 weeks later, feeling better. He's now married to her younger sister. Remember Tatum?" Shane asked Nate, in referral to Ashley's 21 year old sister.

Tatum married Ashley's longtime friend, Ryan Johnson, in September of 2008, and they were now having their own baby, a boy, next month.

"How can I forget? She always made sure that I never pissed Caitlyn off, or that Ashley never shoved too much junk food down her throat. Yeah Shane, I remember" he said with a small smirk.

"Yeah, so she's due in the next month, or couple weeks actually. We begged her and Ryan to tell us any names, but they're not dishing anything" Shane sais as a pout formed.

"Man, Ash has you whipped. You pout so much now, you look like a fish. Plus, your kids are definitely gonna be spoiled rot—" Nate was cut off by the phone ringing.

"Hello? Hey Ash! WHAT!?"

Nate handed Shane the phone, and went to start the car.

"Ash?"

"Tatum's been in an accident, and the baby might not make it. Meet me at the hospital. I love you"

"Love you too" Shane said and hung up the phone, running to his own car, getting in and driving away to the hospital.

**At the Hospital….**

The waiting room was nearly empty. The only people in there were Ryan, Shane, Nate, Caitlyn and Ashley's parents. Tatum had been admitted only an hour ago, but the critical state she was in was enough to shake everyone up. Ryan had been at home, putting the final touches on the nursery when he got a call from the hospital saying Tatum had been hit from the passenger side of her car.

"Ryan, there is still hope that she'll make it. You need to have faith, okay?" Ashley asked.

Ryan merely nodded his head and looked down at the floor. After a few minutes he felt the weight of the hospital "couch" sink. He looked up to see his sister in-law.

"Ryan, it's okay, just let it out, ok?" she said, as he pulled her into a tight hug.

Just then, the nurse came in, covered in blood. She looked glum, and her expression told the family all they needed to know.

"She only has a few minutes left, but she wishes to see you all" the nurse spoke, and led them all to Tatum's hospital room.

There, in the little basinet was a baby boy with dark brown hair, and Tatum's hazel eyes.

"He was healthy, but wanted to come early. Weighed 7 lbs 11 oz. Mom got to hold him, and bless him" she said. Ryan leaned forward and picked up his son.

"Hey there, Beckett James Johnson. I'm your daddy" Ryan said, as he walked towards Tatum, tears falling at how still she was.

"You're a mom, honey. I just wish you would be here to watch him grow up, start kindergarten, graduate, go to college, get married and have his own kids" he said, as Tatum had opened her eyes, and was crying.

"Ashley, I want you and Shane o be his first god-parents, and Nate and Caitlyn to be his second set of godparents. Protect him and Ryan. I love you sis. You were always my role model" she said, eyes slowly starting to flitter closed.

"Shane and Nate, can you please dedicate a song to me? So I can always here it from heaven?" she asked, as Shane and Nate both shed some tears.

"We promise we will Tatum. We love you so much" Shane said, as he and Nate gave her one last hug.

With a final group hug, last kisses and frequent 'I love you's, Tatum Melody Johnson passed on to the next life.


	6. November 20

Don't Forget About Me Chapter 6

**Hey Guys, so here is the chapter that you have been looking forward to the most!! There are different perspectives in this chapter, from Normal to Ashley's Parents. It will be longer because it's the birth of the twins.**

**2 Months Later…**

November 20

**NORMAL POV**

It had been 2 long months since Tatum's death. Ashley was now in her 8th month, as miraculous as it was, since she had been through more than a pregnant woman should have to endure.

"Shane, I don't feel good, so therefore I am NOT going shopping. I'm gonna stay here with Ryan and Beckett" she said, as Shane sighed for at least the millionth time that day.

"Okay, but keep your cell phone on at all times, and I am not going to be even 30 minutes away. Love you baby" he said, giving her a kiss.

"Love you too. I'll be fine" she assured him. After Tatum died, Ryan and Beckett moved in with Ashley and Shane. It was the most they could do for him, and their nephew.

As Shane left, she heard Beckett crying in his crib. She sat down on the couch and waited for Ryan to answer his son. After 10 minutes, Beckett was still crying, so Ashley went up to the nursery they had created for him, and picked him up.

"Hey Boo, what's wrong? You hungry little guy?" she cooed to the baby. He looked at her face and smiled. Ashley's smile soon faded, as his smile was exactly like his mother's.

"I guess I missed his wake me up call, eh Beck?" Ryan asked from the door. Ashley turned to give Ryan the baby, when she felt a cramp and a pool of water cloud around her feet.

Shocked, she looked at Ryan, who placed Beckett in his crib and ran for the phone to call Shane.

"Hello?"

"Shane it's Ryan, Ashley's water broke. Meet us at the hospital" he said then hung up.

"Ash, let's go" Ryan said, as he grabbed his son and held her hand so she was able to walk.

**SHANE POV**

Damnit! Of all the days, her water had to break today, while I was out of the house! I went against my better judgment and did an illegal U-turn. Thankfully no cops were in the area, and nobody was on the road.

"SHANE, YOU JUST DID AN ILLEGAL U-TURN!" Caitlyn and Mitchie shrieked!

"Thanks ladies, I'm aware, but Ryan just called and said Ashley's water broke, so that illegal deed was for a good reason!" I said.

That shut them up until we reached the hospital. I jumped out right after Mitchie and Caitlyn, as we ran to the front desk.

I had just opened my mouth when Ryan came out of the washroom, grabbed my arm, and rushed me to the room Ashley was in. I noticed a cast on his arm and a pained look on his face.

"What's up with your arm?" I asked him. He looked at me and his face paled.

"Your wife broke my hand during a contraction. Good luck Shane. Cait, Mitch, stay out here with Beckett and I" he said, after stopping at Ashley's door.

I took a deep breath before entering the room. I knew EXACTLY what was coming. The pain, blaming me for getting her pregnant and how I'm the reason she's hurting.

I tried not to let it bother me, as I opened her door. A huge scream echoed throughout the hospital. I hid a smile, knowing Ashley was going through a contraction. I had been present when Caitlyn, Mitchie, and my older sister had their babies.

Now it was my turn.

**CAITLYN POV**

I was anxious for Ashley. These were her first babies, and I knew the feeling of fear. I was aware of my PPD, heck everyone was, but what they didn't know was that I had made a huge amount of progress. Ashley was the first to notice that I was always smiling at my 6 month old child, and he was never at me or Nate's parent's house.

"Nate, have you noticed anything about me lately?" I asked my amazing husband.

"Yep. You always smile at Alex, you take him everywhere, you never ask our parents to watch him, and you seem much happier with him. Your PPD is getting much better" he said, smiling at me.

"I am not oblivious Caitlyn, I'm not" he added, feigning offense. I laughed at his antics. I decided to make the best of the situation, and bonded with Nate and Alex. Nate and I had always talked of more children, and we agreed to try again soon, since my PPD had gone into remission again, and was likely not going to come back.

We stopped talking when Shane came out for a couple minutes to give us all an update.

"Hey guys, how are you all doing?" he asked. I searched his facial expressions for any sign of worry. I finally concluded that there was no worry, or that he was hiding it very well.

"We're good. How's Ashley and the babies doing so far?" Jason asked from beside Mitchie.

"She's good. The doctor gave her the epidural since she is only 2 cm dilated. The babies are good, as far as I know. I mean, I can only hear their heartbeats through the fetal monitor, but the nurse said that everything looks good. I'm just concerned, I was told by Mitchie that anything can happen" he said, as we all nodded our heads.

None of us wanted to remember that day for a certain reason. It was good that Annabelle was healthy, but nearly at the cost of her mother's life.

"Alright, so I'll give you guys an update later on, ok? But if you're tired, please do Ash and I a huge favor, and don't fight the sleep. You guys can see the babies anytime" he said, as we all agreed. It was only 5 in the evening, so we had plenty of time before we needed to get some sleep. Well, the adults of course. Anna and Alex were a totally different story.

Mitchie had gone through 2 aneurysm's after Anna was born. The first one was seconds after she was delivered, and the second was 9 hours later. She had a heartbeat so faint that the doctors had thought that they had lost her.

It's hard to imagine that only 8 months ago, Mitchie was fighting for her life, and now she was here with us, happy, healthy, active, and waiting for her sister in-laws new babies to arrive.

I walked over to her and sat down.

"Hey Girly, wanna produce some funky collaboration some time" I said, using my frequent line from when we were teenagers.

She smiled at me, and laughed along with me. The noise had awoken Anna, and she looked around, finally settling her beautiful hazel eyes on her mom.

"Hey Anna Banana! Sorry momma woke you sweetheart" she cooed as her daughter smiled up at her, and began to giggle.

"What are you laughing at, hey little munchkin?" I asked her, laughing as we tickled her feet. Anna's weakness was ticklish feet, and poking her little nose. She always lit up when Mitchie blew raspberry's on her stomach, or kissed her nose.

All in all, the Connect 3 babies were happy children, and they were deeply loved by all the aunts and uncles.

**2 Hours Later….**

**MITCHIE POV**

I felt bad that I had woken up my little girl, but she usually got up around this time anyway.

I had laughed when Caitlyn used her teenage line of producing a hit collaboration. I had laughed so loud my daughter woke up in the snap of a finger.

I had caught up with Caitlyn and acted like we were teenagers again. Since having our own babies, we had not seen each other enough, but with everyone here for Ashley and Shane, we had all reconnected with one another, and bonded through our children.

I was tired, but I refused to go home. I wanted to be here for Ashley and Shane. I knew from delivering Anna that labor took at least between 3 and 72 hours. I was lucky to only have 34 hours, but even then, that was so long, and the pain is unbearable most of the time.

Anna, who was 8 months old now, was sleeping on Jason's lap. Jason and I had started seeing each other last month, and were happy so far. It was not wrong by any means, since Jason was Nate's cousin, considered a brother by Nate and Shane.

I sighed. It was times like this, a happy day and the concept of sharing it with those you love, that I wished Anna's father and Tatum were here for this. Tatum would be snuggling with Ryan, and playing with Beckett on her lap. It was unbearable seeing Ryan in this position. He and Tatum only had 4 years together at the most.

"Hey Mitch" Ryan said, as he came and sat down with Beckett asleep in his arms. The baby was beautiful, and a combination between Ryan and Tatum. He had Ryan's hair and nose, along with Tatum's eyes, cheeks and lips. His personality was a mix as well.

He was calm and happy like Ryan, but he was also a sleeper and an eater like his mom. He had inherited Ashley's contagious smile, and his grandpa's funny traits. At 2 months, he was capable of widening his eyes the size of saucers.

"Hey, how's the little one doing?" I asked as I gazed at Beckett. I opened up my heart for that baby. He was growing up not having the mother he would love. Tatum was a person that could make you smile even if you wanted to jump off a cliff.

"He's good. I wish his mother was here though, too see her niece and nephew be born, but I guess that God wanted her to be up there with him, looking down on us" he said, as a small smile graced his lips.

"I bet she is Ryan. She would be so proud of you! You are such an incredible father to Beckett, and you will always have Nate, Caitlyn, Ashley, Shane, Joe, Susan, Jason and I. The list could go on, but we will always support you, you know?" I asked him, as he looked at me, a small smile, and watery eyes.

I pulled him in for a hug, and he broke down. I felt for him, I did.

"You know, when Tatum became pregnant, she was so sure it would be a boy? She had me write down the sets of godparents, and she wanted to have you be a second godmother! Will you be Beckett's second godmother?" he asked, as I felt my own tears fall.

"Of course, Ryan. I would be honored to be a second godmother! Thank you so much" I said, and hugged him again.

**JASON POV**

I smiled as Ryan asked Mitchie to be a second godmother to Beckett. It was a tragic story behind Tatum's passing, and we all missed her, more than anything. Especially Ashley.

I shifted positions so that Mitchie could place Anna on my lap. I smiled as she coed randomly. She was such a free spirited baby, and she was the apple of Mitchie's eye.

I looked around the waiting room, seeing all my closest friends from childhood, well except Shane, who was now coming out of the room Ashley was in.

"Hey my homies. Just kidding. She's 5 cm dilated, but there's –" he was cut off by the doctor racing toward him and speaking in hushed voices.

I was grateful I had excellent hearing. I had picked up on "there was an abruption, which is making her bleed profusely. We need to go in and break her water, or we could lose the babies."

I sighed, really wishing I had not heard the conversation between the doctor and Shane.

"Hello everyone, I am Doctor Palmer, Mrs. Gray's OBGYN. Now, I understand you are all either personal friends or family, is that correct?" he asked.

"We are Ashley's parents, and Shane's are getting coffee for everyone. How is our daughter?" Susan asked.

"She is being stabilized. There was an abruption with the amniotic sac, which has caused external bleeding. Now an abruption is where sudden activity, such as a hard kick or an injury can disconnect the umbilical cord, and the baby, or babies can die. This is an urgent situation, and of the bleeding persists, we may need to give her a hysterectomy" he said, as Susan, Mitchie, and Caitlyn shed some tears. Nate, Ryan, Joe and I were on the same page as the girls.

"Look Dr. Palmer, we just lost our youngest daughter 2 months ago. She left behind her husband and newborn son. Please don't let our eldest child die! Please, just do everything your power to keep her and our grandchildren alive" Joe said, as Susan squeezed his hand.

At that time, I zoned out the whole hospital, and thought.

"We should pray, for Shane, Ashley and the babies" I said, as everyone nodded. We all stood up, formed a circle, and bowed our heads.

**IN THE OPERATING ROOM**

"Shane, will you stay with me?" Ashley asked Shane. He leaned down to kiss her, and smiled.

"I won't leave you sweetheart, I promise. Okay?" he comforted her, while she was placed on the operating gurney.

"Okay. Are you scared?" she asked. Shane looked at her, kind of puzzled that she would ask that.

"Scared shitless baby. Are you?" he asked, kind of regretting the question.

"Not really. It's an abruption that can be fixed as long as the babies are pulled out in time. If I keep bleeding, and have a hysterectomy, than we can always adopt a child. As long as we have a baby of each gender, than I'm blessed" she said, as a genuine smile formed on her face.

"Okay you two, we have a stable position, so let's meet your children" said Dr. Palmer. Ashley felt a small pinch, then numbness.

"I just got cut open, didn't I?" she asked, cracking a small joke, but in a sarcastic manner.

"Mhmm. Don't laugh, okay?" Shane stated. Now she was getting scared.

"Ashley, I want you to listen to me. We are slowly cutting you open. You cannot laugh, okay? If you laugh, the whole procedure could fail and we could lose you or one or both of the babies. Just take some deep breaths, and think of what life will be like when you take the twins home. Okay?" he said as she simply nodded her head.

Ashley repeated the ritual. Breathing deeply, thinking of life with her babies, and her husband.

"Okay, we have baby number 1 out, and it's a girl!" Dr. Palmer said. In that moment, the perfect name had come to the new mom.

"What's her name, mom?" the nurse weighing the baby asked. Ashley looked at Shane, and he smiled down at her.

"Any name you want baby" he said, as she nodded her head.

"Melody Tatum Gray" she said, as her tears fell. Tatum would have been honored to have her niece named in memoriam of her.

"Beautiful name. Is there a special someone she's named after?" the nurse, Linda, asked.

"My little sister. She died 2 months ago, she was pregnant, and died after her son was born. She said I was her idol" Ashley said, as Melody's cries filled the room.

"It's a boy!" the doctor said. Shane got a glimpse of his children. Melody looked like him, with her mother's eyes, and his son looked like his mother with his eyes.

"Shane, you get to name him. I named Melody, so it's only fair" Ashley said, as she was being stitched up.

"River Joseph Gray. He's calm like a river, and Joseph for your dad" he said, as Ashley smiled at her husband.

"Congratulations you two. They are simply beautiful" Linda said as she filled out the weight of River and Melody. Shane stood beside her, as she wrote on their birth certificates:

_**River Joseph Gray**_

_**November 20, 2009**_

_**5 lbs 13 oz**_

_**11:02 p.m.**_

_**Shane and Ashley Gray**_

_**Melody Tatum Gray**_

_**November 20, 2009**_

_**5 lbs 10 oz**_

_**11:05 p.m.**_

_**Shane and Ashley Gray**_

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**NATE POV**

I was tired, it was almost 11:30 and Caitlyn and Alex were asleep. Cait was laying on a sleeping bag on the floor, provided by the hospital, along with Mitchie. Both of them had the babies in their arms.

"Okay, I'm pretty sure a C-Section does not take this long" I said to Ryan, who was awake. Mitchie also had Beckett with her on the sleeping bag. Her and Caitlyn had sort of created a safe area with the sleeping bags. Mitchie was facing Caitlyn and their legs were touching, while Caitlyn was also facing Mitchie. The babies were laying side by side, with Beckett facing Anna, and Anna facing Alex.

"It's not getting the babies out that takes a while, Nate. It's making sure Ashley is stitched up right, and then there's teaching hr how to hold the babies without hurting her stitches" Ryan stated calmly. He was a night person mostly, always had been since he was a teenager.

"Don't they also have to tell her what not to do and how to bend and stuff? I mean they cut her open to get the twins out, right?" I asked.

"Yeah, she can't lift anything heavy for 6 weeks, she has to use the football hold with the babies, and she cannot sleep on her stomach" Shane said, coming into the waiting room.

Mitchie and Caitlyn awoke, and sleepily looked at Shane, with his digital camera in his hand. At this, they perked up, but didn't move from their position, for fear of waking up the babies.

"I'll go to you 2 first" Shane said. He delayed for a moment, before speaking.

"The babies are both perfectly healthy! Our little angel is named Melody Tatum" Shane said, directing his look to Ryan, who had teared up, and smiled.

"…and our little guy is named River Joseph, after Joe" Shane finished, looking at his father in-law for approval. He smiled as Joe gave him a firm but happy nod.

"Susan, Joe, would you like to meet your grandchildren?" Shan asked, clearly still reeling from becoming a dad.

"Definitely. Come on Joe" Susan said, dragging her ex-husband into their daughter's room.

The atmosphere was peaceful in the room. When Ashley had gone to the hospital, Shane had called everyone, and they had gone and gone balloons, with "It's A Girl" and "It's A Boy" written on them.

Joe and Susan had desperately wanted to buy 2 blankets for the twins and have their names written on them, thinking Ashley and Shane would reveal the names before heir birth. In reality, the names were not chosen until the second the babies were born.

Joe walked over to Ashley, and gave his daughter a kiss on the forehead, and a big, but very gentle hug. He then walked over to Shane, who handed him Melody. The little girl was smaller than Ashley was at birth, which brought fear to Joe, as he remembered how small his own daughter was.

Susan moved closer to her _own _baby girl, and rubbed her cheek. Ashley was Susan's pride and joy, along with Tatum. They sensed each other's sadness, and held each other close, mourning Tatum through Ashley's daughter, Melody.

"I love you baby girl. I was hoping that you would use Tatum's birth name!" Susan exclaimed. Ashley smiled softly.

"I would have used Tatum's name, frontwards or backwards anyway, mommy" she said. At that moment, River began to fuss, so Susan gave him to his mom.

"We're going to go back home sweetheart. It's already midnight, and Mitchie and Caitlyn should see the twins as well. They fell asleep on the sleeping bags that the hospital provided" Joe told her.

"Okay, well send the girls in, and then I would like a moment with Ryan and Nate" Ashley said, while adjusting herself with Shane's help, so she could breastfeed her son.

"Goodnight honey" Susan said as she kissed Ashley's head. Ashley looked up and smile at her parents.

"Night, grandma and grandpa" she said. They all shared a small laugh, since Ashley's stomach was still swollen.

As soon as the door shut, Shane approached his wife, and the mother of his children. Ashley smiled at his actions, despite her head being drooped so she could watch her child in awe.

"I am so proud of you. You were so brave throughout the surgery, and that made me stronger for you, River and Melody" he said, as one of the biggest smiles Ashley had ever seen, graced his handsome features.

They leaned forward and gave each other their first kiss as mommy and daddy. It was also their second kiss that day. Both of them had been too worried about the babies to keep sucking their faces off all day.

Soon, Melody let it be known that she too was hungry, and Shane placed her on the left side of her mother. She began to suckle away, which caused her parents to laugh at her determination to be fed.

"She's gonna be like her mommy; always eating, but caring and strong. She's already got the strong part down pat" Shane said, as Melody pulled away from her mother's breast, yawned, then re-latched again. Ashley and Shane melted at their baby girl.

"She'll also be a Daddy's Girl" Ashley said as Shane smiled.

"I wouldn't have it any other way" he said, and leaned down to kiss his daughter and son on the forehead, and his wife on the lips.

"Thank-you, love" he said, roughly 10 minutes later. The babies were done feeding, and now back in the crib. Ashley looked at her husband.

"What for?" she asked, a curious look on her face.

"River and Melody. I've waited my whole life to become a father, and you were and are, the only person I would want to have my children. Baby, they are so lucky to have you as their mother. That is because you are a generous, caring, and strong willed person. You'll show them the world, and teach them to love our planet, respect their elders, and to never be afraid of being themselves" Shane finished.

Ashley was sitting on her bed, smiling proudly and crying her eyes out, but Shane knew she looked beautiful the way she was.

"Thank you, my love. You always know how to cheer me up, and when to say the right things to me. You are my better half and I cannot live without you, Melody or River" she finished. Their intimate talk was sealed with a passionate kiss.

**A Couple Hours Later…**

Nate, Jason, Caitlyn Mitchie and Ryan had been in to visit the new Connect 3 Babies, and Ashley had made Ryan the twins' first godfather, with Nate and Mitchie being the second set of godparents, and Jason and Caitlyn being named the third set of godparents.

For everyone who had such an impact on the Gray Family, they now knew….November 20 would always be a blessed day to remember. It was a day that Tatum's death was accepted, through the birth of her niece, Melody Tatum.

It was a day that Ryan could accept that everything was going to be okay for Beckett and himself. He now had more children to spoil aside from his own child, and he was happy with that idea. Tatum's spirit would forever live on Melody.

And it was the day that Ashley and Shane's love for each other grew stronger than ever.

**A/N: This was the most important chapter, as it was everyone's way of moving on from Tatum's death. The idea that Ashley had to have her water broken by an abruption, came from "ER", when Abby gave birth to Joe. All together, this story was 4, 057 words long. I hope you all enjoyed this chapter!!**


	7. New Life

Chapter 7 of Don't Forget About Me!

**Okay, so hey everybody!! I wanted to give a shout out to Music Freak814, also known as my best friend of 12 years, who came up with the name River Joseph, in our Parenting Class in our last year of high school, so I owe her an apology for stealing her name, sorry Ash!! Anyway, there are many more chapters to come, and at least 4 more births between all the characters, except the grandparents. Most of the traumatic events are over, and there will be a new pregnancy every couple chapters!! Enjoy!!**

_____________________________________________________________________________________

New Life

**1 Month Later…**

**NORMAL POV**

It was 1 average month after Melody and River were born. The twins were calm and slept most of the night. Shane and Ashley had been grateful that their children were quiet babies, and slept 6 hours at the most, 5 at the least.

Today the twins were getting baptized at Shane and Ashley's church. Both of them were baptized Christian as babies, but Ashley had felt a large buildup of guilt. She had stopped believing in God when her beloved Aunt had passed away of cancer when she was 19. Shane had been there to comfort her, as he always was. With his help, she was able to trust and love God again. She was aware that her children were also in God's hands.

The twins were now growing like normal babies, and had each gained some weight. Ashley was breastfeeding them, and had lost the majority of the weight when they were born. She was only doing crunches, push ups, and eating healthy, so she was toned already. Melody had Shane's hair, but it had a slight curl to it, and she had her mother's eyes. She was the epitome of beauty and grace, as she was always smiling, and waiting for her meals by only giving a squeal. River was the opposite of his sister, where he had his mother's hair, and his father's eyes. He had a delicate personality about him, a mix between Shane and Ashley. Melody was patient and calm, one thing Shane possessed highly. She was a sleeper and an eater, like Ashley. River was sometimes impatient, but cuddly, like his mother.

"We are here today to baptize Melody Tatum and River Joseph. Ashley, Shane, Michelle and Nathaniel, each of you please place your right hand on Melody's stomach" the reverend asked.

Mitchie, Nate, Ashley and Shane had done as Father Johnson had asked. Melody looked up at her parents and smiled. When the priest asked them to each add their left hand, she looked scared. Now it was the priest holding her.

"I now baptize you, Melody Tatum Gray, in the name of the Father, Son, and The Holy Spirit. God Bless you, my child" Father Johnson said, as he tilted the spoon, and the water contacted with Melody's dark brown hair.

The baby was not thrilled by the water to head contact, as she let everyone know it. Unfortunately for her, Ashley and Shane could only shush her, and just stand there. She settled down a couple minutes later, after being rocked by the priest. Next, he handed Melody to Shane, and Ashley placed River in his arms, and he repeated the same procedure as he did on Melody.

"Hi baby girl, it's okay" Shane was repeating to Melody, who was still upset over the baptism. After River was christened, Ashley, Mitchie, Shane and Nate stood in front of Father Johnson.

"Ashley and Shane, who do you commend as the godparents?" he asked.

"Nathaniel Jerry Gray and Michelle Elizabeth Torres" Shane said, as Mitchie grimaced at her full name being used. Nate glared at a spot on the wall, as both of them despised their birth names.

"Ashley and Shane, please hold a child each" Father Johnson instructed, as Shane took Melody and Ashley took River. They walked forward to the fountain, as Mitchie and Nate followed.

"Michelle and Nathaniel, please place one hand each on Melody" Father Johnson instructed, as they obeyed and looked Melody. She smiled at the sight of their familiar faces, and they smiled back at her.

After the baptism ceremony, there would be a get together at Shane and Ashley's house later that afternoon. The decorations were bright and lively, such as fluorescent lime green, turquoise, red, and any other bright color.

It was a nice reunion, and Ashley was able to reconnect with her family that she had not seen since before she was married. Everyone had fallen in love with the babies, especially her cousin, Christina.

Her other cousin, James, had brought along his pregnant girlfriend, who was due in 3 months with a girl.

"Do you guys have any names?" Ashley had asked. She was holding River, who was cuddled into her chest, and pretty afraid of all the people.

"We have a couple, we like Scarlet and Anessia, but nothing is set in stone yet. How's life with these 2 little ones?" Lindsay asked, pointing to River nestled into his mother's chest.

"They're amazing. They sleep really good, and their really calm, except for Melody. She doesn't like water poured on her head, as you saw in the church" she explained, as Lindsay gasped.

"She doesn't like being left out of conversations, do you missy?" Lindsay asked her bulging belly.

"Well, I better go find James, but it was great seeing you again Ash, and thanks for having us" Lindsay said, giving Ashley a gentle side hug, to avoid crushing River.

"No problem, and thanks for coming. Send me a picture of when the baby comes, or a birth announcement, ok?" she said, as River stirred. Lindsay nodded and walked off to find her boyfriend.

"Guess who?" a voice asked from behind Ashley. She lit up, as she spun around cautiously, coming face to face with her best friend, Melissa.

"Oh my gosh, you came!" Ashley hollered. River looked up at his mother, as if asking with his look "what's going on here? I'm trying to sleep."

"Oh, is this one of the babies?" Melissa asked. Ashley nodded, and passed her son to Melissa, who gladly accepted, and laid him in her arms. Ashley smiled at the sight, and felt a surge of proudness run through her.

"He's so gorgeous Ash. I'm so proud of you, he looks like you and Shane. Where is Melody?" she asked, as River began to cry, telling Ashley she had to feed him.

"Shane has her, somewhere in the yard. I think he's getting hungry" she said, as River took that moment to turn and start sucking on Melissa's shirt.

"No kid, I'm not mommy, here, go see her" she laughed and gave River back to his mom, who gladly took him, and gave Melissa one last hug.

"I'll be back, ok? Just make yourself at home, and I'll quickly feed him" she told her friend, and headed into the house to feed her son.

"Hey sweetie, let's get you fed, okay?" she said to River, who was not being patient, and snuggled his head into her dress inch by inch, by moving the fabric lower and lower so he could feed. This sent Ashley into laughter at her son's antics.

"Okay, hang on babe, let mommy get comfortable first" she said, as she sat in the rocking chair, and pulled the dress strap down, and began to feed him. He latched on immediately and began to eat. Ashley rubbed his head, and saw a shadow in the doorway. She looked up and into the eyes of her husband.

"He got hungry, eh?" Shane asked, a smile on his face. Ashley nodded, and continued feeding him. Shane stood there and watched the sight. His eyes then roamed to his wife. How her face was so bright, and soft, gentle natured. Her long, wavy hair, and how it fell into her face, framing it perfectly. Her dress, which was purple with white flowers on it. Her arms, which holding and gently rocking their little boy. Her body, and how only 5 weeks ago, their children were growing inside of her. It was then, how lucky, Shane realized he was.

"Alright, he's done" Ashley said, as her voice interrupted his thoughts. Ashley smiled at her husband. He loved her more than anything, along with his son and daughter.

"Cait, are you okay?" they heard from down the hall. Shane picked up River, while Ashley got up to check on Caitlyn.

"Hey, are you okay? What's wrong?" she asked Caitlyn as she flushed the toilet. Caitlyn was glowing, and there was a small bump underneath her loose fitting tunic. Ashley smiled, putting two and two together.

"When are you due?" she asked Caitlyn. Caitlyn smiled and hugged Ashley.

"In 6 months. I'm so fit, so it will take me up to the 6th month to gain some real weight, but we're hoping to have a girl!" she said, as Nate found them hugging in the bathroom.

"You feel okay Cait?" Nate asked his longtime girlfriend. They were common-law marriage, but they could care less if they were married officially or not. To them, it was just a piece of paper.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I shouldn't have eaten that egg salad. It upset my stomach, but I was craving it, so I thought it would be fine. Guess not" she said with a chuckle.

Nate smiled at her and rubbed her belly, which was slightly protruded, but it only looked like not even half a watermelon was stuck to her stomach, so it was kind of small. She started showing in her 4th month with Alex, so it was odd that she was not showing that early, and the baby was only 5 months old.

"So, what day in July? Shane and I would like to be there with you guys" Ashley said, looking hopeful.

"July 3, 2010" Nate said.

"Okay, well let's rejoin the party, shall we? You left your family out there Ash" Caitlyn said as Ashley's eyes widened in realization.

"Shit, let's go" she said, as Shane covered River's ears.

"Hey, no cursing in front of the baby" he said sternly. Ashley laughed, knowing he was being serious, but also about to shake the seriousness and smile.

"Sorry honey, sorry little man. Let's go be with our family" she said, as they grabbed hands and walked outside, with Nate and Caitlyn by their side.

__________________________________________________________________________________

**A/N: Hey guys, hope you liked it!! So, Caitlyn is pregnant with her second baby, a surprise to be born in July!! The name has been chosen, but it will not be revealed until the birth!! Please Read and Review!!**


	8. Family

Chapter 8 of Don't Forget About Me!

**Hey again, so this chapter is going to have a new announcement from Mitchie and Jason. It's 2 months later, so Alex is 7 months old, the twins are 3 months, Annabelle is 11 months, and Caitlyn is 5 months pregnant. Hope you guys are all following okay!! **

**Also, I received a review that mentioned that I was giving the wrong message about Hyperthyroidism. Now this is not entirely true. It is mentioned in Chapter 2, "Sick", that Ashley would undergo surgery to remove her thyroid. Now I do not suffer from this, and my heart goes out to anyone who does. It was implied that I do not do my research, but I will tell you all right now, I do. I am not the kind of person to just dump cancer on a character, without doing research on some medical attention that can be given to that character!! I have page limits, and can only put so much into a page of writing, so I cut to the chase about the surgery. If you wish for me to write about fairy tale romances, then you may proceed to look somewhere else, because my stories do not seem life like without a tragedy of some sorts!!**

**_______________________________________________________________________________________**

Family

**2 Months Later…**

**NORMAL POV**

It was 2 amazing months later. Caitlyn was 5 months pregnant, with her and Nate's much anticipated baby girl, Mitchie and Jason were now engaged after knowing each other for almost 8 years, and Shane and Ashley's lives with the twins were getting better by the day.

Melody now looked like a 3 month old baby, and had beautiful hazel eyes, and looked like her dad. River was the charmer as Shane called him, and he resembled Ashley even more so with each passing day.

Today, Mitchie, Ashley, Caitlyn, Melissa, and Melody were going shopping for new baby clothes, mostly for Melody and Caitlyn. Melissa, who naturally despised shopping unless she felt she needed new clothes, came along for the trip.

Ashley was very skeptical of this, as Melissa wore a baby carrier, and Melody in it, around the local mall. Ashley had thought of it as a means to distract all attention from her stomach, as Melissa never had an issue of wearing tight shirts, but lately they were loose.

"I'm gonna try this dress on" Melissa said, as she shuffled around trying it on. She came out of the change room a moment later, in a dark brown chocolate colored dress that went just below her knee caps. Ashley turned around, and stared wide eyed at her best friend.

Melissa grew nervous as Ashley continued to stare.

"Ash, you're kind of scaring me" she spoke. By now, Mitchie and Caitlyn were also staring, but it was not at the dress at all. Instead, it was at the little bump, with the belly button starting to poke out, that caught their attention.

"I should have told you?" she squeaked. Her hands immediately snaked around her growing stomach, as she ran back into the change room.

**MITCHIE POV**

She emerged from the change room a couple minutes later, tears in her eyes. She had never lied to Ashley before, and the guilt was starting to build up.

"Mel" I heard Ashley call. I could hear the sadness in her voice. As I turned around, I felt someone bump into me. Melissa was sanding right me, looking like she was about to make a run for it.

"Are you okay?" I asked her. She shook her head, and proceeded to make her way to the counter. I calmly stepped in front of her, and placed my arm on her shoulder.

"Melissa, is something bothering you? You can tell me anything, that's what friends are here for, okay?" I asked gently, knowing how upset she was.

"Well, if you already guessed I am knocked up with a kid, then that's correct! I wasn't ready to tell anyone just yet, but I didn't know the dress would show my stomach as much as it did. I'm just in shock, but I will confirm it to her in a minute. Actually, I don't even like this dress" she laughed, and smiled. I smiled at her.

"Do you know the gender?" I asked her. She nodded her head, and smiled.

"It's a boy. I never wanted a girl, only a boy, since I am such a tomboy" she said, a huge sparkle in her eye.

"So, do you know what you're naming him?" I asked. I couldn't help but love talking to Melissa. She was so carefree, and couldn't give a damn about what people thought about her.

"Uh, I have a couple names, but their Greek, so their highly unusual, since Melissa is Greek" she mentioned, rubbing her stomach as we walked around the store.

"Oh, that's pretty neat. What does your name mean?" I asked. I was pretty curious about names now!

"Honey-bee. So not my personality, but I guess every name serves a purpose for something" she said, as we saw Ashley wave us over.

"Hey, between us, it's 2 boys, but I don't want anyone to know yet, okay? So, please, try not to tell anyone" she said, a nervous glance cast upon me.

"Melissa, I would not do that. I respect that you are telling me this on your terms. I would never tell anyone, unless you gave me that right to do so, okay?" I asked.

"Thanks Mitchie. And, as for the names?" she said, as I looked at her again.

"Yeah?"

"Their names are going to be Johann Aleksander and Elias Henry. If all goes well" she whispered the last part. I happened to hear the last part.

"What do you mean, 'if all goes well?'" I asked, almost afraid to know the answer. If something happened to Ashley, when she already lost her sister, and nearly died in labor herself.

"My pregnancy was labeled as high risk. That's the reason why I never said anything. I'm iron deficient, and getting pregnant has already put the babies and I at risk, so I need to eat organic food only, I can't drink pop, not that I like the shit anyway, but breakfast smoothies help put on a good couple pounds, so I'm prepared for anything!" she mused.

I simply stood there. She was not afraid of something happening to her when she had her boys! In my defense, I would be terrified.

**ASHLEY POV**

I had happened to hear the whole conversation between my 2 good friends. My heart was beginning to shatter, and it was growing on me. I had Melody in my arms, so as an act of not willing to let anything happen to my baby.

I was very upset. My friend had always said she clearly never wanted kids, but I knew she would have a change of heart. At this rate, after hearing that her pregnancy was high risk, I would rather have her saying she didn't want kids.

I shrugged it off for the time being, and decided to talk with Melissa after dinner. Nate and Caitlyn were hosting a dinner for everyone, and they were going to announce the name of their unborn daughter. I had my hunches, since Caitlyn would not stop talking about her love of Greek names, and she had been favoring the name Lena. That just so happened to come across her mind as we were watching the Sisterhood of the Traveling Pants.

Shane and I were talking about the possibility of another child. We loved our twins so much more than words would allow us to speak. Every time I looked at Melody and River, I saw wonder and curiosity. Everything they saw was for the first time, and I often found myself looking at everything in their perspective.

"Whatcha doing sexy?" Shane asked me, scaring me and causing me to jump. He smirked at his answer, and kissed my cheek.

"Not too much, how about you handsome?" I asked him. He smiled at me, followed by a wink. Damn! Even after 8 years together, he made me blush at the smallest and cutest things, whether it be a smile, a wink, or a passionate kiss.

"Waiting patiently for dinner, and to hear what Nate and Caitlyn have decided to name their baby girl" he said, adding emphasis on "baby."

I smiled at the thought of another baby. I wanted another baby so badly, but I wanted to wait until the twins were 9 months old, that way there would be 18 months between them all.

**DINNER TIME**

Everyone was seated at the table, waiting for Nate and Caitlyn to announce the name they had chosen for their daughter. Caitlyn had a dreamy look on her face all throughout dinner, and they had obviously intended to hold out on the news for as long as possible, but were not succeeding.

"Everyone, can we have your attention please?" Caitlyn asked. Everyone had quieted down, and Nate had prepared to speak.

"As you all know, Caitlyn and I are expecting a little girl in a couple of months" he said, as Jason cheered loudly, followed by the rest of us.

After a minute, we all settled down again, encouraging Nate to continue.

"Well, the name we have chosen for her, is Emrys Justine Gray. It means Immortal" he finished. My eyes widened, Shane smiled, Melissa went into a dream like state, Mitchie had tears in her eyes, and Jason was smiling like an idiot.

"That, is by far, the most beautiful name I have ever heard of" I said, as I got up to hug my 2 best friends who were over the moon from our reactions.

It was here and now, that I realized that family didn't have to be biological siblings, but more or less could consist of who you trust and treasure to spend your years growing together with. Sure, these wonderful people were not my biological family, but they were closer than most of my cousins combined. Melissa I had known since we were in utero, and the rest of them I had met growing up.

Family comes in all shapes and sizes, and now I knew the one thing I never did: Never take your family for granted!!

_______________________________________________________________________________________

**A/N: Sooo, what did you think?? There is will be less updates from now on, since I just got hired at my new job today, and I start next Monday. However, it is part time, so I promise to update whenever I can!! Please read and review!!**


	9. Plans Change: Part I

Chapter 9 of Don't Forget About Me

**Hey everyone, sorry for lack of updating, but life is hectic and stressful right now, I hope you can understand that. There will be scares in this chapter, and a few more pregnancies to come. Melissa is the main concern for everyone, because she's been labeled as high risk, you find out why in this chapter, and also, in the last chapter, she was 4 months, hence why Ashley and Mitchie noticed her baby bump. And finally, Caitlyn has her baby!! Enjoy!!**

Plans Change Part 1

**3 Months Later…**

**NORMAL POV**

As much as time heals all wounds, there are some you just can't. The cold April weather had long since gone, and in it's stead, the warm, comforting heat of May had arrived. Babies were growing, in and out of the womb, and some of the families were beginning to expand.

Nate and Caitlyn had officially welcomed their baby girl, Emrys Justine Gray, the previous week (May 14), and although the timing was not the greatest, she was healthy. Poor Caitlyn had gone into labor during a recent Connect 3 concert, and nearly gave birth during Burnin' Up, but it was with many thanks to Ashley and Mitchie that Caitlyn had her doctor by her side, and in Australia no doubt.

Ashley and Shane, well, the twins had recently celebrated their 5 month mark, and were growing rapidly, much to Ashley's horror. A recent crying fest had Shane concerned about her, when it was only her fear of her babies growing up and leaving her. There had been a pact made that night, to not miss a moment of their children's lives, not that they had not been present, but they did not always have a camera, with Ashley countering "we have the memories, and those memories will die with us."

Melissa was having her own concerns. As she ate healthy frequently, and she was living with Ryan and Beckett, who had just turned 3 months. There was indeed chemistry, but in old Melissa fashion, she was avoiding the subject and simply in denial. Her babies, now that she was in her 7th month, the danger zone to anyone who is expecting twins.

Mitchie and Jason had gotten married, most specifically, in Hawaii at sunset, with canaries released after they said "I do". What surprised everyone was when Mitchie had suggested the canaries, and Jason lit up.

Today, everyone was at the beach, exclude Nate and Caitlyn. Alex had gone to the beach with Shane, Ashley, Mitchie, Jason, Melissa, Ryan, Beckett, River and Melody, and was in Melissa and Ryan's care for the day. Emrys was only a week old, but living in California, the temperatures can reach a dangerous rate for a newborn. Hence Nate's idea to take Alex to the beach with the others, but when the baby had started to fuss, and Caitlyn lost over 6 hours of sleep, he stayed at the house while Alex went with the others.

"Alex, please stay close to me, okay?" Melissa asked the small child. Alex looked at Melissa, and smiled. She had offered to watch Alex, along with Ryan, to gain some experience with boys. She had gotten used to River, but he was not walking at the moment. Alex had the tendency to, at 11 months, walk pretty good. All the way over to Shane!

"Mel, do you need a hand with him, you said earlier that you refused to bend down?" Ryan suggested, in referring to lifting Alex up. The little boy had his hands flailing about in every direction to be picked up.

"No, it's alright. I can get him, as long as he doesn't kick his feet around" she chuckled, as she gently picked up the small child. She turned to look at Ryan, who had his hands full with a squirming 3 month old Beckett.

"Besides, you have your hands full" she laughed. In the past few months, she and Ryan had grown closer, both being very similar in personality. They could be loud, but they were mostly quiet, dedicated people. Melissa had a well built guard, and Ryan tended to stay away from disaster before it strikes.

"Yeah I do, but if he gets heavy, tell me, I'm not ready for you to have the boys early, okay?" he chuckled, but within seconds, his smile had disappeared, and had been replaced by a very serious face.

"I will, I promise, okay?" she stated with a straight face, and pure determination. Ryan stared, not willing to believe how determined she was.

Ryan was about to answer, when a loud squeal came from where Ashley and everybody else was. He looked at Melissa, who, even with her sunglasses, was squinting but smirking. They walked as quickly as they could, with Melissa being 7 months pregnant, she could only move so fast.

"What happened, I had to waddle quickly as possible, and now my feet are hurting, so, what caused Ashley to squeal?" Melissa asked, half serious, half sarcastically.

"Sorry Mel, Melody said mama, and Ash felt the need to let the whole beach know" Shane laughed.

"Alright, that's a good enough reason, but now, I need to sit for a while" she said, as Shane and Ryan helped her sit on the lounge chair they brought for her to sit in.

**RYAN POV**

I sat next to Melissa, and absent mindedly rubbed her stomach. We had recently gotten closer, and Ashley in particular had her ways of detecting when Melissa was getting smitten with anyone, and lately, she had been detecting that a lot.

The gang had their ways of helping Melissa with her pregnancy, but I was the one who was driving her to her doctor's appointments, and with the last one, it scared us, to have it put bluntly. One of the babies' heartbeats was slower than the other, and when he arrives, his heart beat could be slower than his brother's, and if it went lower, than she could lose one of the babies.

It was a memory of my childhood, that caused me to worry more than the rest of the gang, about the babies. I had a low heartbeat when I was a baby, but some babies did as well.

**ASHLEY POV**

I sighed in complete frustration. Melissa had barely spoken to me since I found out about her pregnancy.

"Mel, can we talk, please? You've been ignoring me since 3 months ago, give or take the one worded hi or what's up!" I told her, as she nodded, and I sat on the end of the lounge chair.

"Okay, question 1, why are you trying to avoid me?" I asked firmly, but gently at the same time. She looked down for a couple minutes, before looking up at me.

"I don't mean to ignore you, but you have to see, Ash. You have your family, and I'm busy preparing for my family to happen, but I cut off most direct contact, because of my chances of not surviving in childbirth" she stated.

I nodded, simply because I didn't fully understand what she was going through, though I did understand that whatever it was, it was serious.

"Okay, question 2, what is this serious condition you have that could possibly end either you, or you and the babies' lives'?" I asked, switching positions on the chair to get more comfortable.

"It's not as serious as the rest of the gang thinks. It's called Placenta Praevia, it's a complication that can range from mild, to very serious, depending on the placenta" she said, paused and then continued.

"It's where the placenta blocks the cervix. There's four types: Type 1 is where the placenta barely covers the cervix, so it's just a small glitch; Type 2 is where the placenta touches, but does not cover the cervix, Type 3 is where the placenta partially covers the cervix, and then, there's Type 4, where the cervix completely covers the cervix, which is what I have" she finished, then sighed.

I was silent, and shocked, I had heard of Placenta Praevia, my older cousin, Andi, had it when she was pregnant with her daughter, Romy. She delivered her through Caesarian Section, and was still able to bear more children.

"Mel, I'm sorry. It sounds terrible, but may I say something?" I asked her. She looked at me as if I sprouted a new limb.

"Yeah, of course, what's up?" she asked, now interested to hear what I wanted to suggest.

"Well, my cousin, Andi, had Placenta Praevia, and she went into labor in her eighth month, so they performed a C-Section, and she had Type 4. The point I'm trying to make is, please, have the C-Section! Andi is pregnant with her third child, and due any day now. Placenta Praevia is bad, yes, but a C-Section can end that, until your next pregnancy" I told her, and by now, I was sitting on the sand, her hands in mine, begging with tears in my eyes.

"Okay, I'll do the C-Section, but I sti—" she stopped, and her face scrunched up in pain. I knew that look anywhere. I stood up, as a contraction hit Melissa.

"RYAN, SHANE, GET OVER HERE PLEASE!" I belted out. They ran over as fast a they could, and looked at us. Melissa, who by now had tears of pain, streaming down her face, and grabbing her stomach tightly, as if trying to ease the pain.

"Baby, you need to get up, okay?" Ryan said, trying to get her up. She grabbed his hand, and squeezed it until the color from his hand had gone. I opted not to ask about Ryan's referral to Melissa as baby, since the timing was limited.

"PLEASE GET ME TO THE HOSPITAL, NOW!?" Melissa screamed. Ryan had succeeded in getting her up, but the color drained from her face, and she froze.

A pool of blood was running down Mel's leg, and she was unable to handle it. She passed out, as Ryan and Shane both picked her up, and brought her to our Escapade, before everyone was notified that we were taking a new trip: to the Hospital.

**A/N: SOOOO, I hope you guys liked it. Please read and review! Next chapter will be a cliffy at the end, where you might, or might not, figure out who the babies' dad is!!**


	10. Plans Change: Part II

Don't Forget About Me Chapter 10

**Part 2 of Plans Change, so, enjoy guys, and please read and review!!**

Plans Change Part 2

**CAITLYN POV**

**2 Hours Later….**

As tired as I was, and as unimpressed I was to be back in a hospital, I stayed because Melissa was my friend. I had managed to get an hour of sleep, but at least I felt a little more rest. Nate was taking care of the baby, while I was here with Shane, Mitchie, Jason, Ashley, Ryan and the kids. From what Shane had told me, Ashley had gone with Melissa into the Operating Room, because it was Melissa's wish, if, pray tell, she went under the knife during her pregnancy.

Ryan was watching through the Operating Room window that looks into the OR. He had been very concerned and dedicated to Melissa, and he let her know it. I was keeping her sister, and the others calm, which was odd, since I happen to be the one with the least amount of sleep.

"Okay, she's been under for and hour and a half, and no babies yet, so what is taking so long? I mean doesn't a C-Section take, like half an hour?" Jason asked. Out of all of us, he was the one losing the most patience, and that was annoying me!

"Jason, it's an operation, anything can happen, so you need to be patient for Melissa" I said firmly. That didn't work.

"Well, maybe they should make the operation go faster!" he rebutted back, sarcasm dripping fro every word.

"Well Jason, maybe, a doctor and his assistants don't follow your schedule. They don't bird watch all day, they operate on people, such as Melissa, to save them, and help them live! Melissa is 2 months away from her due date, with 2 babies, and a condition that can kill her, if they don't pull those babies out of her. Every moment counts in that Operating Room, and they cannot afford a mistake, or Melissa, and one or both of her babies will die, so show some fucking respect!?" I finished.

By now, Jason and I were standing, and letting the heat pass. A cough was heard, and Ryan was standing there, grinning like a proud . . . dad.

"Johann Aleksander and Henry Elias are here. Melissa made it, she was a trooper" he grinned. I smiled, but I was confused.

"Ryan? I thought she wanted it to be Elias Henry?" I asked, semi confused.

Ryan smiled. "She liked Henry Elias better, because it goes well with the last name" he finished.

I gaped. If Melissa wanted to play coy, I would go along with it.

**ASHLEY POV**

I walked alongside Melissa's gurney, as she was holding Johann and Henry, looking worn out.

"Good job, mom, you now have two gorgeous boys. How are you feeling?" I asked her. She looked up at me, and I swear, the biggest smile she could ever give, lit her face right up.

"I feel really amazing and great. I have you and everyone else to help me out, and Ryan" she blushed when she mentioned his name.

"Okay, spill missy, and I'm not joking!?" I mock demanded. She over exaggerated, and gave a sigh to show for it. I had to smile despite my best kept efforts, and that is saying something!

"Ryan and I are together, hence why he called me baby earlier when I was having my contractions. He and Tatum were having marital issues, and they actually separated before Beckett was born, but he was afraid you would hate him, so he didn't say anything. Anna got involved, and she threatened to tell Tatum, so we ended it for a while, but about a month later, I found out I was pregnant, and I didn't and still haven't told anyone who the father is, but I was not raped. He needed his time to grieve for Tatum, so I left it alone, and the truth is, he's been helping me and Tatum through both of our pregnancies" she told me. There was an awkward silence, but neither of us said anything.

I stopped as we came to her room, and gave her a few minutes alone with the babies. I was beyond shocked. She and Ryan were somewhat together, while Ryan was married…..to my sister!?

This upset me, so much more than words would allow. I couldn't stop the tears from falling, and I couldn't face Ryan, who was indeed acting like that of a coward, by not telling me that Tatum and him were not working out.

I was so upset, I failed to notice how my body went limp, and slipped down the wall, or Shane, with our children in his arms, kneel next to me. I looked up, grabbed my son, and held him.

After a few minutes of Shane and I sitting against the wall, I had an idea about who the babies' father was. Handing River off to Shane, I clenched my fist, and stormed into Melissa's room. Sure enough, there he was.

"Forgive me for intruding, but I couldn't help but notice a familiar resemblance between you" I pointed to the man, "and Henry, so I gave it some thought, and I pondered about it for almost 10 minutes, the chances that he is your son, and the chances that he is not, but now looking at him, he has your eyes, and, oh, wait a minute….that's your hair color, dark brown!" I shouted.

"Ho- how did you know?" he asked me. He stood there, with Henry in his arms, the baby being very calm, despite the shout fest I just gave. Then, he asks me how I know the baby is his? Oh boy, here we go!

"That's a silly question, don't you think? He has your hair and eyes, he's calm like you are, but I hope to god he never cheats on a girlfriend or wife like you did to my sister…..Ryan Alexander Johnson!"

**A/N: UH-OH, cliffy, that much is certain….you guys' will have to wait until another time I feel like updating (insert evilll laugh)….nah, jks. Updates will be in a week!!**


	11. EXTREMELY IMPORTANT AUTHOR'S NOTE?

**IMPORTANT:** _** NASTY REVIEWS**_

_**HI EVERYONE!?**_

_**I RECEIVED **__**THIS **__**SICKENING EXCUSE AS A REVIEW, AND IT WILL NOT BE TOLLERATED EVER AGAIN!? IF I GET A MESSAGE LIKE THIS EVER AGAIN, I WILL REPORT THE PERSON AND HAVE YOUR PROFILE TERMINATED!?**_

"**Do you really expect your delusional and incoherent ramblings to be  
read? you fantasize that your  
tantrums and conniption fits could possibly be worth the $0.01  
worth of electricity used to send them? Your life is one big  
W.O.M.B.A.T. and your future doesn't look promising either. We need to  
trace your bloodline and terminate all siblings and cousins in order  
to cleanse humanity of your polluted genes. The good news is that no  
normal human would ever mate with you, so we won't have to go into the  
sewers in search of your git.**

You are so clueless that if you dressed in a clue skin, doused yourself  
in clue musk, and did the clue dance in the middle of a field of horny  
clues at the height of clue mating season, you still would not have a  
clue. If you were a movie you would be a double feature;  
_Battlefield_Earth_ and _Moron_Movies_II_. You would be out of focus."

_**NEVER AGAIN PEOPLE, AND I KNOW WHO DID THIS. I KNOW YOUR PROFILE NAME, AND ONE MORE MESSAGE LIKE THIS, I WILL EXPOSE YOU, AND HAVE YOUR PROFILE TERMINATED. THIS IS THREATENING **__**ME**__**, MY FAMILY ANDMY OWN WELL BEING!?**_

_**THIS IS NOT A SICK JOKE, AND I AM NOT KIDDING, I WILL REPORT YOU, OR ANYONE WHO **__**DARES**__** TO LEAVE A MESSAGE LIKE THIS!?**_

_**SINCERELY**_

_**THE AUTHOR**_

_**Aka SWEETFLOWERCHILD370**_


	12. ANOTHER AUTHOR'S NOTE

**IMPORTANT:** _** NASTY REVIEWS**_

_**HI EVERYONE!**_

_**THE CYCLE IS CONTINUING, AND I HAVE NO DESIRE TO PLAY FRIENDLY. THE AUTHOR, **__cryingsilver__**, HAS ADMITTED TO HAVE HACKED AN ACCOUNT, AND IS DIRTY MINDED AND APPEARINGLY DANGEROUS. THIS PERSON IS AN **__OSAMA BIN LADDEN __**SUPPORTER, ALONG WITH TERRORISM, AND SEEMS TO THINK AUCTIONING OFF BODY PARTS IS A WAY OF FUN!?**_

_**TO THOSE WHO READ MY STORIES, PLEASE, FOR YOUR SAFETY, BLOCK THIS PERSON! I DO NOT TAKE THIS AS A JOKE, SO PLEASE FOLLOW THIS INSTRUCTION!?**_

_**AND PROTECT YOUR ACCOUNTS SO HE/SHE CANNOT HACK INTO IT!?**_

_**SINCERELY**_

_**THE AUTHOR**_

_**Aka SWEETFLOWERCHILD370**_


	13. HOW TO BLOCK SOMEONE

**IMPORTANT:** _** NASTY REVIEWS**_

_**HI EVERYONE!**_

_**I've gotten some emails from reviewers asking how you block somebody. You log onto your account, and under ACCOUNT, you click on BLOCK USER. Where it says USER ID, click on that, and select PENNAME. Type in the person you wish to block.**_

_**There is also another account this author has hacked, and it is called **_**xXharuxiaOTPXx**** . **_**PLEASE BLOCK THE 2 AUTHOR'S.**__**THIS IS AS SCARY FOR ME AS IT MAY TURN OUT TO BE FOR YOU, SO PLEASE BLOCK THESE AUTHOR'S.**_

_**HAVE A GREAT NIGHT EVERYBODY! **__****_

_**SINCERELY**_

_**THE AUTHOR**_

_**Aka SWEETFLOWERCHILD370**_


End file.
